Reaching out to you
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: A single broken soul stumbled forwards as she held her broken arm against her chest. Her eyes seemed empty, but her heart was full of determination. She would not give up on him. - Rated T for language


**A/N: Everyone has been playing with the theory of E.N.D, so I thought I might try it myself!**

.

.

.

_Reaching out to you _

_._

_._

_._

A single broken soul stumbled forwards as she held her broken arm against her chest. The young girl tumbled over a damaged rock and she hissed in pain as she came in contact with the ground. Though, she knew she would never give up. Her eyes seemed empty, but her heart was full of determination.

Igneel, the mighty dragon, watched her from the sky and steam left his nostrils. Did the girl have a death wish? He had no time to stop her. Acnologia was still roaring through the sky and let him no choice but to fight him. He just hoped the blonde girl would watch her steps. Igneel had no idea how she was going to stop him.

Her magic had vanished. There was nothing left to save her but her stubbornness. Fairy Tail had rubbed it off on her, but it was especially Natsu who had given her this gift of stubbornness. The celestial wizard knew he would fight for her, so she would fight for him. '

The years she had spent with the Fairy Tail guild members were incredible. She was grateful the dragon slayer had taken her to her new family and she would not trade anyone for anything in the world, but it seemed… it seemed now she was on her own. The blonde left her guild members, even though they had warned her. As E.N.D. showed his presence, the entire guild knew what she was going to do.

Lucy Heartfilia would never abandon her friend Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy knew this was a dangerous quest, but in the back of her mind she how she was going to pull this off. She had knocked Happy out cold, too afraid the exceed would come with her. She sneaked out the moment nobody was watching. It had probably hurt her family, but E.N.D. aka Natsu was her family too, perhaps even more.

So, on her bare feet and with a broken arm, Lucy made her way towards E.N.D. She had no plan whatsoever but neither did she have the intention of turning back.

The blonde girl came to a stop as she heard the roaring laughter of her supposed to be partner. The girl huffed in annoyance and shook her head. In this form he was even more arrogant to fight everybody. Not that it surprised her.

Igneel clenched his teeth. He was more paying attention to the girl down under than the actual fight with Acnologia. His enemy did not seem to mind at all as he roared another beam of darkness. Igneel dodged the attack just in time and turned his head in frustration. How on earth was she going to protect her? She had to turn around and go back to her family!

A sly grin appeared on Natsu's face. The evil glare in his eyes made the rest of the world turn in fear. He held out his hand forward and shot everything in sight that moved. E.N.D. was in the mood to kill everyone and everything that crossed his path. If only he could find Zeref. That bastard.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw a broken soul making his way towards his cruel form. He blinked twice as she seemed familiar, but of course he had no time for such nonsense. It was probably some stupid Fairy. A devious smile played on his lips as he thought about killing them all.

The young girl fell to her knees, looked up to the evil mage and to his surprise, she smiled.

"Natsu."

It barely came out as a whisper, but it was enough to turn the evil form of Natsu mad. He breathed in the fire around him, stepped forward with his left foot and roared his famous fire dragon roar, but this time even powerful. How dare the girl say his ex-name. His name was E.N.D, bloody hell girl.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she prepared herself for the worst, but the hitting blow never came. When she dared to open her eyes again after a few seconds, an ice shield had protected her from the attack.

Gray had made in just in time to save her. A sigh of relief left the fire dragon's lungs as he had not seen the attack on time.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

The celestial wizard nodded her head frequently and smiled at her teammate.

"Never been better."

Lucy's smile left her lips as she saw the murderous look in Gray's eyes.

"He is still Natsu," she whispered.

Gray cursed. "I promised my father I would kill him."

A few tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she begged him not to do it.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Lucy," he sighed, "We have no idea whether he is still in there or not."

"Your friend has never been in here at all. It was just a face and body. There was never a soul to begin with. That was why it was so easy to take control," E.N.D. laughed.

Lucy got to her feet, even though her entire body was hurting. "You're lying!"

E.N.D. snorted and held his head back in laughter. "I admire your strength little girl, but you're no more than a puppet. He is not here anymore!"

Gray clenched his teeth in anger and prepared an attack, but Lucy stopped him. "Don't!"

"What on earth are you going to do? Natsu will not return, ever!" Gray yelled at his teammate.

Lucy smacked him. "Asshole! He is your best friend. You really believe all the bullshit he's saying!"

"Perhaps I do!" He roared back.

Tears appeared in the girl's eyes, but not because of sadness, no she was angry, mad and confused. How could he turn against his best friend? Was she the only one who believed Natsu was still in there?

Lucy slapped him so hard across the cheek that a red stain was visible afterwards. "Wake up, Gray. We have to stop him, I know that, but it's no use fighting him. We have to get close. We have to talk to Natsu!"

"As much as I admire your determination, your plan will not succeed. Just look at the guy! That is not Natsu!"

"Wake up, please," she begged her friend.

The ice mage faced the ground, too afraid to look his teammate in the eye. "Fine," he finally answered after a few moments. "I will back you up as long as I can."

The blonde hugged him for saying that.

"Are we done being sentimental here? Because I do not have all day," E.N.D. smiled.

"Why did you not just attack then?" Gray growled.

"Because I was enjoying your fragile determination. It is fun watching you thinking you can handle me!"

"SHUT UP!" Gray shouted and performed the spell ice make floor.

"Go! Now!"

Lucy nodded her head and glived across the ice towards her destination. She took advantage of the moment E.N.D. lost his balance. She reached forwards to grab both hands and pulled him down. E.N.D. snorted, finding it amusing to think he would fall for that, but for some reason he was not able to move.

E.N.D. stumbled over the smoothness of the ice and landed on top of the girl. The moment he looked into her eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"Natsu, are you in there?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Oh my. Am I ending it here? YES I AM. Because I am so evil. Who wants me to continue? **


End file.
